


Guns Blazing

by katsukii



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukii/pseuds/katsukii
Summary: A really stupid oneshot where Light and L play laser tag, and Light will stop at nothing to win. Nothing at all. || Based on a really silly prompt I found.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Lawlight - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Guns Blazing

It wasn't L's idea.

Hell, it wasn't Light's either. How the two of them ended up dressed to the nines in laser tag gear was beyond them, though if either of them really hunkered down to think about it, neither would be surprised. Matsuda had suggested that the team blow off some steam, and his idea was more grandiose - and childish - than Light could ever have predicted. For a genius, this had certainly stumped him.

One moment, he was at headquarters sipping black coffee while Matsuda raved about Misa's newest photoshoot. Now, he stood in the pitch dark of the laser tag arena, holding his rather unwieldy plastic gun in his left hand. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, since in Japan carrying a gun was quite illegal, but he supposed a plastic one that shot beams of light couldn't be too bad. His finger twitched on the trigger, itching to pull it - there was, after all, a competitive streak in him - but if he did so, he would give away his position. The beams were quite easy to spot, and so were the vests they wore. For Light, however, the reflective patterns on his vest were dulled by the imposing walls that arched around him, and he had crouched down to better disguise himself in the cover of the darkness. To the unadjusted eye, he was nearly invisible. Of course, he had planned this. He was lying in wait, hoping Matsuda or Misa would bumble into his pathway and leave an opening for him to shoot them.

Minutes passed and the score on Light's gun registered a measly 100. He had picked a shot off Watari early in the game, but it was only on his shoulder, and it didn't count as much as a full chest shot would've. Ever since he had resigned himself to his corner of the arena, he had been docked any chance of getting points, since the whooping laughs of Matsuda and Aizawa proved they were busy running around shooting one another in the more open spaces of the laser tag park. He surmised that most of the others were probably hiding in spots nearby, waiting for choice moments to snag shots and then recede back into the shadows.

Light made as if to stand, but immediately crouched back down when he heard shuffling footsteps come his way. He clutched the gun close to his chest, keen eyes scanning the dimly lit arena; he could still scarcely make out any figures amidst the winding walls and cover points, but the fluorescence of a white t-shirt eventually caught his eye.

L.

Perfect.

Light crept forward, shoes scraping across the scruffy carpet. L had set himself up at a cover point, using the open window to prop his gun up on. Light could see beams firing from the end, and judging by the disgruntled cries, it was Matsuda that L was sniping at - successfully. He continued on, moving as quickly as he dared while still maintaining his stealthy silence. Still no sign that L was aware of him. Light's lips twitched into a sneer as he rose to his feet, now within arm's reach of the detective. But if he simply shot him now, L would almost certainly retaliate. He had to think, and he had to think fast. If he wanted the most points, he needed to shoot L directly in the chest. But he was facing the wall, with only his back exposed. He would need to find a way to get him to turn around but not shoot him.

His sneer deepened. An idea had come.

Light strode over to L, tapped him on the shoulder. A small yelp followed L turning around; his hands moved fast, flying to the trigger of his gun, eyes growing wide with realization as he made contact with Light -

And Light kissed him, backing him into the wall. In the darkness, L's face lit up like a show of fireworks; heat surged to his cheeks and ears as his legs started to shake, feeling awfully like jelly. He dropped his gun; it hit the floor with a clunk. And against his lips, he felt Light smirk.

"I win," the brunette said as he pulled back and shot L directly in the chest. His vest blinked, and L stood, dumbfounded, watching with a blank stare as Light retreated into the dark of the arena.

Damn him.


End file.
